


The Long Way Home

by emmaliza



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Oral Sex, Post-Episode: s07e07 The Dragon and the Wolf, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 05:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11937381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emmaliza/pseuds/emmaliza
Summary: Post-7x07. Arya and Sansa both made it back home.





	The Long Way Home

She comes in at the night, like she would have once done to her mother when it was this cold. “Arya, what are you doing?” Sansa murmurs as she rouses, but she doesn't startle, which is a relief – which is an improvement.

“It's cold,” she says, winding her arms around her sister's narrow belly, pulling her close. “...And I wanted to see if you were alright.”

“I will be.” Sansa turns on her side, facing her. She smiles. “But thank you, for asking.”

Arya sighs deeply. She is still learning this all again, recreating the Arya she fought so hard to destroy. Learning to be someone again. “I'm sorry for all the things I said to you.”

Sansa frowns, and reaches out to stroke her hair. “You had to.” It was all a scheme, a ploy, but Arya is not like Sansa – who she is and who she pretends to be is not as clear for her.

“I know, but I'm sorry anyway. I hurt you.”

Sansa says nothing to that, but she pulls her close and kisses her brow. “It's going to be alright now. He's gone. We're together now.”

_Which one of us are you telling this?_ she wonders, but it doesn't matter. Sansa is right – they are all together again, or they will be, once Jon returns – although she hopes that Dragon Queen hasn't stolen him away from them. The man who tore the Seven Kingdoms apart for their mother, and killed her in the chaos, can never hurt them again – it is only the ghosts who can hurt them now. The ghosts, and the White Walkers.

“I know.” Arya buries her face in Sansa's neck, taking a deep breath of her scent – she smells like honey and milk, like the cakes they used to get for breakfast on their namedays. Like home. “Would you like me to make it up to you?”

Sansa hesitates. This is not their first time, their first time was wild and deranged in the crypts where no-one would see them, too fast for them to even think of right and wrong, but: “it's a sin,” says Sansa, which is a concept Arya is still struggling to remember. “If our bannermen catch us...”

“I can be quiet,” Arya promises. Gently, she nips the skin of Sansa's neck, smiling at how a shudder runs through her sister's body. She leans up and finally kisses Sansa on the lips, properly, tasting her sweet pink mouth. “I want to be with you.”

Sansa smiles and strokes her hair again. “I want to be with you too.”

Arya has never been known for her patience, so she takes that as her cue to move down, pushing Sansa's nightdress out of the way. Sansa giggles some and has to sit up to pull it up over her head, revealing her bare breasts dotted with the prettiest pink nipples. Everything about Sansa is still so pretty. The only change is a scar, red and vicious, along the side of her left teat. Arya thumbs it gingerly. “I wish I could have killed him for you,” she says.

“Who?” asks Sansa.

“Whoever. Anyone. Everyone. All of them that ever hurt you.” And they kiss again, long and slow and needy – Arya does need this, she needs love, she needs connection, she needs to be a human again. When she had to threaten her sister, it scared her, because she thought if she was not careful she might actually do it. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” says Sansa, and Arya smiles, imagining their mother's shock if she heard them exchange such affections so easily. Of course, their mother would probably be shocked by more than that, but she is gone now and they have each other. “It's over now, Arya. I'd rather not speak of it.”

“More than fair. Alright. Lie down.”

Sansa smiles as does so, spreading her legs easily. Arya runs her fingers across her thighs as she settles between them, licking her lips lewdly. Sansa laughs and kicks her shoulder gently. “Tease.”

“Oh?” Arya answers that by licking over Sansa once, making her gasp and jump. “Would you like be to get on with it?” She circles Sansa's nub with her tongue, making her moan and squirm slightly. _She is so wet_ , and Arya laps it up, the salt and the sweetness.

Sansa moans and winds her hand through Arya's hair, guiding her to move faster deeper, to push down and fuck her with her tongue. Arya does that a couple of times, grinning through it at how Sansa's legs tense around her neck, and then she moves back to suck at that little nub of pleasure again, replacing her tongue with two fingers and crooking them inside.

“Oh!” Sansa moans and arches off the bed, and Arya turns to nip her thigh softly.

“Quiet, Lady Stark. You don't want your bannermen to hear you.”

Sansa huffs in irritation. “Why you little–” But she doesn't get to finish the sentence as Arya returns to lapping at her cunt, fucking her with her fingers deep and thorough, and Sansa squirms and whines but Arya looks up to see her biting her lip. When Sansa gasps “more!” softly, Arya obliges, filling her up with a third finger, and Sansa's desperate smothered cry makes her own cunt throb in protest of being left untouched, but this isn't about her.

Her sister's orgasm takes her by surprise, although Sansa does try and warn her, suddenly pulling at her hair hard. She doesn't have time to speak however before she moans and clenches hard around Arya's fingers, fluid dripping around them, and Arya pushes her through it, crooking her fingers back and forth as deep as she can go until Sansa's body finally relaxes, and she pulls them out, licking them clean. She looks up to see Sansa smiling down at her, eyes full of love.

“Come here,” she orders and Arya obeys, crawling over to her sisters side. Sansa pulls her down for another kiss, tasting herself on Arya's tongue, and Arya opens her mouth wider so Sansa can get more, that she can find herself in Arya, as Arya finds herself in her. Sansa pulls but an inch away, and squeezes Arya's thigh. “Here.”

Arya frowns as she finds herself guided above Sansa, crouching above her face. “Are you sure?” she asks. “I don't want to smother you.”

Sansa has the gall to roll her eyes. “I'll be fine. You don't scare me.”

Arya raises an eyebrow. “Is that so?” And she settles down, placing her weight on her sister, moaning as she feels Sansa's tongue slide up into her instantly. She curses as she starts to rock back and forth, helpless against basic human pleasure, and Sansa reaches up to squeeze her arse and urge her on, make her move faster, make her ride like she would have ridden the Winterfell ponies, a long time ago.

It doesn't last very long, and Arya barely keeps back a scream as she thrusts desperately against her sister's face, and Sansa moans against her cunt as she takes her through it, fingers digging into Arya's skin hard enough to bruise and sucking brutally at her nub, and Arya knows that the Lady of Winterfell can be as merciless as any assassin.

Eventually, she collapses by Sansa's side as Sansa tries to catch her breath, her chin dripping wet. “I got you all messy,” Arya chuckles, wiping away some of her juices with a thumb. Sansa rolls her eyes.

“I suppose some things never change.” Arya laughs at that, and then they kiss again, and Arya licks her own fluids off Sansa's chin. They taste just the same. She curls up against Sansa's chest, beneath her chin, and reaches up to thread their fingers together.

“I'm home now,” she murmurs, not sure which one of them she's telling that. “I'm home. Here. With you.”

“With me,” Sansa echoes, softly kissing her hair. “I won't leave you.”

“I won't leave you.”

It might have taken them a long time, but they both made it back home. Together. And they are never leaving again.

 


End file.
